Jack Frost
by podjok-henshin
Summary: Natal kali ini begitu berbeda ketika Shigeru menemukan sebuah toko aneh di tengah-tengah distrik 109 Shibuya. Terutama ketika dia bertemu dengan pemilik tokonya yang misterius. COMPLETE!
1. Chappie 1: The Claus and it's owner

**A/N :** Fic Baru lagi neeeeeh! Asiiik beberapa UTS udah beres! Besok Jibaku nih! Kamen Rider On Air 4 juga tinggal mengalami proses Edit, jadi beware yo!

**Disclaimer :** (bisik-bisik biar ga ketauan almarhum Om Ishinomori dan Muraeda-sensei) Sssstt!Kamen Rider itu punyaku looo…

**Warning :** Kasian amat, belum mulai udah dikasih warning. Tenang aja, chapter ini aman kok. Tapi bukan berarti aman buat manusia biasa. Karena Fic ini hanya aman untuk makhluk luar biasa yang dipanggil: fujoushi HAHAHAHAHA *dirajam*  
NGGAAAAAK! BCANDAAAAAA! NGGAK ADA APA-APA KOOOOOK! dibaca ya… XD

Teteeeup! Lagi-lagi **Stronger** kujadin pemeran utama. Habis nyolotnya paling menarik perhatian sih…Siapa lagi pasangannya kalau bukan Bang ZX. Cihuy! Fic kali ini akan dibuat bersambung, jadi kalau kalian nggak mau ketinggalan, baca bagian summary atau di allert aja. Okeh?

Goyukkuri…^_^

**Jack Frost**

…

**..**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

…

"Shigeru! Lihat, akhirnya ada salju!"

Tahun ini salju turun sangat telat di bulan Desember. Jou Shigeru sekarang menatap langit yang gelap tiba-tiba bersinar seperti hutan yang dikelilingi kunang-kunang. Dia sedang berjalan ditemani teman-teman satu tim-nya. Berada di daerah paling ramai di kota Tokyo, bersenang-senang setelah menjalani latihan ekstrakulikuler yang padat.

"Mau Natal ya?" Kata pemuda berambut hitam sebahu itu pelan sambil mencoba menangkap butiran-butiran salju ke dalam tangannya.

"Mumpung kita disini, mau sekalian beli kado?" Tanya salah satu temannya bersemangat.

"Kado?" Tanya Shigeru heran.

"Iya! Kado Natal. Kalau aku sih mau beli buat pacarku, Miyako…"

"Aku juga ingin beli untuk adikku" Timpal temannya yang lain.

"Aku…" Ujar Shigeru bingung.

"Buat Goro kan?" Goda temannya iseng sambil merangkul bahu Shigeru.

"Haaaaaaah? Ngapain juga aku beli kado buat gorilla butut kaya dia? Males banget!" Elak pemain bernomor pungung 34 yang sekarang memasang tampang super galak.

"Wajar donk Shii, habis pertama kali kita satu tim kamu sering ngerepotin dia. Nerima lemparan dia aja sering gagal, apanya yang Stronger?" Ejekan temannya membuat semua anggota tim American Football itu tergelak.

"Sialan! Awas yaaa!"

Setelah melakukan kejar-kejaran singkat, mereka sampai di sebuah toko kecil bernuansa Natal dengan etalase yang sangat unik. Diantara toko-toko yang mewah, toko mungil yang didominasi oleh warna merah dan hijau itu benar-benar luput dari pengamatan mereka.

Daripada sebuah toko, bangunan itu lebih seperti kediaman Hans dan Gretel. Sebetulnya tidak ada alasan bagi Shigeru untuk masuk, tapi karena desakan dari teman-temannya akhirnya dia menurut saja. Setelah mengamati keadaan toko sebentar, mereka memutuskan untuk masuk.

Shigeru dan yang lain hanya bisa berdecak kagum ketika melihat interior toko tersebut. Berbeda dengan penampilan luarnya, ternyata toko itu memiliki aksesoris Natal yang unik dan harganya juga cukup murah.

"Selamat datang di The Claus"

Pasukan American Football itu kaget ketika melihat sosok laki-laki tinggi berambut ikal sudah berdiri di belakang mereka. Pandangan matanya tajam, namun ramah. Dia membawa nampan berisi kue kering yang tampak baru saja selesai dibakar.

"The…Claus? Nama toko ini?" Laki-laki itu mengangguk. "Namaku Murasame Ryo, pemilik toko ini. Silahkan melihat-lihat sebelum jam dua belas malam." Jawabnya sopan.

Shigeru ikut melihat-lihat keadaan toko kecil tersebut. Walau kecil, bangunan itu cukup tinggi. Mungkin untuk menaruh pohon Natal raksasa yang ada di tengah ruangan. Pohon hijau itu sangat indah. Penuh dengan hiasan serta boneka natal. Ada berbagai pesan yang dikaitkan di ujung pohon itu seperti pada saat perayaan Tanabata. 'Mungkin dari pengunjung yang pernah kemari' pikir Shigeru.

"Aku tidak tahu ada toko sebagus ini di 109 Shibuya. Baru buka ya?" Tanya Shigeru pada Ryo. Tanpa sadar dia meninggalkan teman-temannya yang sekarang mulai sibuk mencari kado. Sementara dia hanya berjalan perlahan bersama pemuda tinggi itu menuju kasir. Ryo menggeleng pelan.

"Toko ini hanya dibuka menjelang Natal. Dan akan tutup pada hari Natal. Selalu begitu setiap tahunnya."

"Seriusss? Rugi pisan! Toko ini kan keren banget!" Balas Shigeru tidak percaya.

"Aku serius, Shigeru…" Ujarnya lagi sambil tetap tersenyum.

"Tunggu! Darimana kamu tahu namaku?" Belum selesai Shigeru bertanya, teman-temannya sudah mengerubunginya dengan membawa calon kado masing-masing.

"Shii…liat deh! Boneka Santa ini lucu kan? Aku mau beli untuk Miyako sayang."

"Adikku pasti seneng banget kalau dibeliin kereta Santa listrik ini. Aku kaget! Harganya murah banget lo!"

"Aku suka banget topi Santa ini. Bahkan ada kaus kembarannya. Cocok nggak?"

Tidak mau ambil pusing, Shige hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk cepat. Pikirannya lebih terfokus pada pemuda misterius yang mengaku pemilik dari toko The Claus tersebut. Dia berdiri menjauh sambil terus memandangi Ryo di meja kasir dengan bingung.

"Yuk Shige, kita pulang!" Ajak salah satu dari mereka setelah semuanya selesai membayar barang pilihan mereka di kasir.

"Kalian duluan aja…aku…"

"Sudah hampir jam dua belas." Ryo secepatnya memotong kalimat Shigeru. "Kurasa sudah saatnya kalian pulang."

"Murasame!" Desak Shigeru lagi. Tapi Ryo hanya kembali menggeleng.

Shigeru kembali menatap Ryo dengan tajam. Tangannya mengepal karena menahan marah. Bagaimana mungkin dia pulang sementara ada pertanyaan yang ingin dia dapatkan jawabannya.

"Mau kue kering ini? Siapa tahu bisa menenangkanmu untuk hari ini." Kata Ryo sambil menawarkan nampan berisi kue-kue kering yang sedari tadi dipegangnya. Dia bahkan tahu kalau perasaan Shigeru sedang kacau. Siapa dia sebenarnya?

"Besok aku datang lagi!" Tanpa mengambil satupun kue kering yang ditawarkan Ryo, pemuda berkaus merah itu berbalik cepat dan keluar dari toko tersebut. Meninggalkan kawan-kawannya yang sekarang sibuk mengejarnya.

"Murasame Ryo!" Gumam Shigeru dengan nada sebal dan penasaran.

**To Be Continued…**

…

**A/N:** Bingung nih, apa sih perbedaan Rugby dan American Football? Tapi karena kostum olahraga Shigeru sama dengan Anak-anak Eyeshield 21, kuputusin kalo dia main American Footbaaaaall! (Maksa)

Kalo salah, maap2 aje yeee…Namanya juga Fanfik.  
Nggak jamin apdet cepet sih kalo nggak ada yang baca, tapi…mpe ketemu di Chappie selanjutnya!


	2. Chappie 2: a Secret revealed

**A/N :** Akhirnya apdet lagi, yo! Maaf banget buat yang nunggu yo! Habisnya baru selesai ujian yo! (Ngetik sambil denger lagu Den-O 'Double Action' versi Ryuutaros)

**Disclaimer :** Pernah liat nama 'podjok-henshin' ditulis di depan komik Kamen Rider Spirits ga? Hah? Ga ada? Adanya nama Muraeda Kenichi dan Ishinomori Shoutaro? Ya emang karena Kamen Rider punya mereka, bukan punya ekeu.

**Warning :** Orange! La~la~La~~~ Dan sedikit twist dengan cerita Natal berjudul Jack Frosh. Harus nanya2 ke yang Natalan buat survei cerita ini. Ternyata menarik juga!

Selamat menikmati, prens!

**Jack Frost**

…

**..**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

…

Natal hanya tinggal menghitung hari, tapi tidak ada sedikit pun keterangan yang bisa didapat Shigeru mengenai pemuda misterius dan tokonya tersebut. Hampir setiap hari dia menuju The Claus, toko kecil yang menjual aksesoris natal terlengkap dan termurah yang pernah ada. Tapi lagi-lagi pemuda manis itu harus selalu pulang dengan menelan banyak pertanyaan.

Herannya, The Claus jarang didatangi pengunjung. Toko itu seperti tak kasat mata bagi orang-orang yang berbelanja di distrik 109 Shibuya. 'Toko apa itu sebenarnya? Dan pemuda bernama Murasame ryo? Siapa dia sebenarnya?' Shigeru berpikir keras sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala. Karena jujur saja, Pemuda bernama Murasame Ryo itu sudah menguasai pikirannya selama hampir tiga minggu, sejak dia dan teman-teman satu timnya menemukan The Claus.

"Shii! Kamu dicari kapten nih!" Ujar salah seorang teman satu kelasnya yang berhasil memecah konsentrasi Shigeru.

"Goro?" Dia kaget ketika sosok yang mencarinya itu sudah berada di depan pintu kelas. Shigeru pun langsung mendatangi kapten tim American Football tersebut dan memberikan pukulan ringan biasa pada bahunya. "Ada apa?"

"Ada yang mau kuobrolin penting nih…Nanti bisa pulang bareng ga?" Tanyanya berharap sambil membalas pukulan ringan Shigeru.

"Wah…aku ada kerja sambilan…" Jawab Shigeru ragu. Ya, Shigeru bukan pemuda yang gampang menyerah. Karena ketabahannya, Ryo akhirnya mengijinkan Shigeru untuk membantunya di The Claus walau hanya sampai sehari sebelum natal.

"Kerja sambilan dimana? Kok aku nggak tau?"

"Ngapain aku harus laporan?" Jawab Shigeru nyolot. Goro menaikkan salah satu alisnya. Setelah memandang sebal dia merangkul Shigeru dan menyeretnya ke arah atap bangunan Universitas.

"Woiii…apa-apaan nih? Bentar lagi dosen mau dateng!" Shigeru buru-buru melepaskan diri dan berlari menuju kelas. Tapi Goro tidak mau kalah dan ikut mengejar. Teman-teman sekelas Shigeru hanya bisa mendesah pelan mendengar keributan di luar ruangan kelas. Bagi mereka semua keributan yang ditimbulkan Shigeru sudah menjadi sarapan sehari-hari bahkan dengan kakak kelas seperti Goro sekalipun.

Goro menindih Shigeru dan menunjukkan giginya yang kokoh "Kamu kalah lagi, Stronger!"

"Sial!" Shigeru mengumpat sambil meronta-ronta di bawah kuncian kaptennya. Setelah puas melihat Shigeru gagal melepaskan diri, bagaikan selembar kertas pemuda itu diangkat dengan mudah oleh Goro lalu ditaruh di pundaknya.

"Aku culik Stronger ke atap dulu, tolong absenin dia ya!" Teriakan Goro menggema. Teman-teman sekelas Shigeru hanya bisa mengangguk dan setelah kedua pembuat onar itu hilang dari pandangan, mereka kembali mendesah.

…

..

.

"Ini toko yang kamu ceritain itu?"

"Iyeee…jangan banyak protes, cepet masuk!" Kata Shigeru tidak sabar. Akhirnya dia menghabiskan waktu mata kuliah sore untuk menceritakan tentang The Clause dan Ryo pada Goro. Tapi dia agak lega juga. Karena seperti biasa, Goro pasti mau mendengarkan apa yang dia katakan.

"Misi…" Ucap Shigeru cuek. Dan seperti yang sudah diduga, Pemuda bernama Murasame Ryo itu sudah siap menyambut Shigeru dengan satu loyang besar berisi kue kering.

"Kali ini kamu datang bersama temanmu?" Tanyanya tetap ramah, tapi terdengar sedikit nada kecewa.

"Emm..yah…dia mau lihat-lihat. Boleh kan?"

"Tentu saja boleh, silahkan! Shigeru, Ini celemekmu." Setelah memberikan celemek sederhana berwarna hijau dari tangan kirinya yang bebas, Ryo kembali ke meja kasir. Goro hanya bisa menatap heran pada pemuda tanpa ekspresi itu.

"Dia pemilik toko yang kau ceritakan itu?" Pertanyaan Goro hanya dijawab Shigeru dengan anggukan kecil.

"Pertama kali aku kesini dia tahu namaku. Hari berikutnya dia tahu dimana aku tinggal. Setelah itu dia tahu apa saja hobiku dan pakaian apa yang sering kupakai. Tapi kalau aku tanya dia menjawab: tahu aja. Udah kaya statemen iklan deh. Lama-lama aku merasa seperti punya stalker." Ujar Shigeru sambil mengikat tali celemek di belakang pinggangnya.

"Aku sering lewat sini lo, tapi nggak pernah liat toko ini…"

"Tuh, kan! Kebanyakan juga bilang gitu. Tapi terserahlah…soalnya toko ini cuma buka sampe malam natal." Mereka kini menyusuri tempat hiasan potol natal.

"Stronger…aku mau ngobrol sesuatu."

"Oh, iya! Tadinya ada yang pengen kamu ceritain ya?" Sementara Shigeru masih sibuk melihat aksesoris Natal berupa bintang besar yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Iya! Tapi tadi di kampus semua pembicaraan dibajak sama kamu, jadi aku nggak sempet cerita." Keluh Goro sewot.

"Sorry! Sorry! Hahahaha..emang mau ngomong apa sih?" Kata Shigeru sambil tertawa.

"Aku…"

"Bintang itu bisa mengabulkan permohonan orang yang kau sayangi." Shigeru dan Goro kontan kaget melihat Ryo yang kini sudah berdiri di belakang mereka. Kehadirannya memang tidak bisa ditebak. Walau sudah tiga minggu Shigeru mencoba membiasakan diri, dia masih belum terbiasa.

"Bintang ini?" Tanya Shigeru sambil mengamati bintang kuning besar yang ada di tangannya. Sekitar bintang itu dipenuhi permata dan sangat bercahaya.

"Sama seperti mitos Natal lain. Jika kau berciuman dengan pasanganmu di bawah Mistletoe* pada malam natal, maka cintamu akan abadi selamanya. Bintang itu juga mempunyai kisah yang sama." Jelas Ryo panjang lebar.

"Ini bintang yang ditaruh di atas pohon Natal kan? Apa harusnya dipasang di atas sana?" Tanya Shigeru sambil menunjuk pohon besar indah yang menjulang di tengah toko. Mungkin merupakan pohon Natal termewah yang pernah dilihat Shigeru. Walau dihiasi dengan berpuluhpuluh lampu dan boneka namun pohon itu tidak memiliki bintang. Tidak ada kehangatan dan keindahan di ujung pohon Natal itu. 'Andai saja bintang ini ada di atas sana, pasti pohon itu akan sempurna' pikir Shigeru. Tapi Ryo menggeleng.

"Bintang itu milik semua pohon Natal. Ucapkan permohonanmu untuk orang yang kau sayangi pada saat kau memasangnya di puncak pohon Natal. Niscaya permohonanmu akan terkabul." Ujar Ryo.

"Lalu kenapa bintang ini nggak dipasang disana sama kamu? Nggak ada orang yang kamu sayang? Emang sih pohon itu tinggi banget, tapi kan bisa pake tangga." Ryo tidak memberikan reaksi apapun pada pertanyaan polos Shigeru. Dia hanya tersenyum. Goro mamasang muka masam mendengar percakapan mereka. Apalagi karena kalimatnya dipotong dengan tidak sopan oleh pemuda tersebut. Dengan cepat dia meraih tangan shigeru dan menariknya keluar toko.

Setelah melewati pintu keluar toko, membutuhkan waktu lama bagi shigeru untuk lepas dari cengkeraman Goro yang keras. "Goro! Sakit nih! Lepasin donk!" Pemuda berbadan besar itu mulai melunak. Mereka akhirnya berhenti di sudut jalan.

"Sorry...Aku agak nggak suka sama dia." Goro merasa bersalah seraya melepaskan tangan Shigeru.

"Sama sih! Aku juga sebel soalnya dia misterius banget." Jawab Shigeru setuju.

"Terus kenapa mau kerja disana?"

Shigeru hanya diam. Tentu saja awalnya dia hanya penasaran. Tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri dia juga tertarik. Pada The Clause, pada benda-benda Natal aneh di dalamnya juga pada Ryo. Dia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa bisa begitu peduli, padahal selama ini dia dikenal sebagai orang yang cuek dan semaunya. Shigeru tetap diam hingga menyadari sesuatu.

"Yah! Bintangnya jadi kebawa deh…gimana donk?" Kata Shigeru panik sambil memperhatikan bintang yang masih digenggamnya. "Sorry, aku balikin dulu bentar. Hari ini aku ijin deh, jadi kita bisa pulang buat ngobrol. Tunggu bentar ya!"

Setelah meyakinkan Kaptennya, Shigeru berlari kembali menuju The Claus. Dia memilih untuk masuk lewat pintu samping agar tidak mengganggu para pengunjung. Namun saat ini dia lebih memilih berdiri mematung setelah mengamati Ryo untuk beberapa saat dari jendela samping toko Natal itu.

Salju.

Salju berjatuhan dari langit-langit The Claus seakan toko itu tak beratap. Yang lebih membuat Shigeru lebih terkejut bukan hanya itu. Dia melihat butiran-butiran salju bercahaya yang jatuh ke tangan Ryo berubah menjadi sebuah mainan atau hiasan Natal yang indah. Shigeru menutup mulutnya rapat dengan kedua tangan, mencegah agar dia tidak berteriak karena kaget.

"Maaf, Aku hanya bisa bersama kalian hingga malam Natal nanti. Itulah takdir Jack Frost." Ujar Ryo pelan sambil melihat benda-benda yang berubah dari salju tadi melayang menuju tempatnya masing-masing. Wajahnya yang selalu tersenyum kini terlihat tampak sedih. Shigeru mundur perlahan sambil tetap mengunci mulutnya. Tidak percaya akan kejadian ajaib yang baru saja dia saksikan. Setelah merasa aman, dia langsung berlari menuju tempat Goro yang masih menunggunya.

"Stronger, kamu kenapa? Wajahmu pucat." Tanya pemuda kekar itu khawatir. Shigeru hanya menggeleng dan secepatnya menarik tangan Goro menjauhi the Claus.

**To Be Continued…**

…

* hiasan Natal berbentuk bulat, biasanya ditaruh tinggi-tinggi di depan pintu atau di Pohon Natal.

**A/N:** Wiiiiiii…besok ujian terakhirrr! Deg-deg'aaaaaan! Oh ya, Goro emang manggil Shige 'Stronger' kalo lagi di pertandingan, disini aku pake buat panggilan sehari-hari aja. Waaaaa…aku kurang bisa baca kanji, jadi ga tau nama universitasnya. Cuma tau 'Joho…apa…gitu' *langsung tidur karena pundunk*

Makasih buat temen-temen yang mau kuwawancara buat bikin fic ini. Juga buat yang susah-susah eReview dan Note untuk support aku. Sankyuuu~~~*hug*

Mpe ketemu di Chappie selanjutnya!


	3. Chappie 3: Double Trouble

**A/N :** Yup, Jack Frost kembali dilanjutkan! Lagi fokus ke Shigeru nih, yang ga baca spirits ga bakal ngerti deh, Makanya BACA! (Ngancem biar pada baca komik KR spirits). Dan setelah aku koreksi kanjinya, ternyata kampus mereka namanya Jouhoku. Universitas yang muncul di film KR Amazon episode 6. Zzzzzzz…..Sialan...

**Disclaimer :** Punya…hosh…hosh…Ishimonori-san…dan Komiknya punya…Muraeda sensei…(Cepetan donk terbit nomor 17! Ga sabar nieh!) hosh…panas, gilaaa! Bandung kok jadi panaaas?

**Warning :** Baiklah, ada sedikit angin shounen-ai berhembus disini, WAHAHAHAHA…

Pengennya sih yaoi, tapi liat keadaan deh. Makasih buat Temperance yang udah susah payah dateng ke rumah buat denger curhat. Luv u deh! *hug* Tapi akhirnya nggak ngelanjutin Doujin Gyakuran kan…? Payah deh kita…

**Jack Frost**

…

**..**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

…

"PINDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH?"

Teriakan Shigeru membuat Goro spontan menutup kedua telinganya. Hari sudah mulai larut namun Shigeru tidak memperbolehkan sang kapten untuk beranjak dari kamarnya selangkah pun. Goro juga tidak mau pergi secepat itu setelah Shigeru dengan ganas melempar bantal, guling, selimut, pakaian dan barang-barang lainnya ke arah pemuda malang tersebut. Sekarang keadaan kamar Shigeru yang memang awalnya berantakan, menjadi lebih parah.

"Stronger! Tenang dulu, Woiiii!" Kata Goro sambil tetap menghindari lemparan bertubi-tubi teman satu tim-nya. Sebelum gelas di atas meja atau barang pecah belah lainnya mulai digunakan, pemuda berbadan besar itu meraih pinggang Shigeru dan membantingnya ke tempat tidur.

"DENGER DULU, BODOH!" Goro akhirnya ikut berteriak kemudian mendekap kepala Shigeru yang berada dalam posisi tengkurap dengan bantal. Mereka berdua diam sejenak sambil terengah-engah. "Haduh! Untung aja pamanmu lagi keluar. Kalo nggak bisa kacau!" Ujar Goro sambil berusaha mengambil oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya dan mencari posisi duduk yang mantab.

'Dasar gorilla sialan!', pikir Shigeru sambil mencengkeram seprai tempat tidurnya. Dia sudah berusaha keras dalam tim American Football kesukaannya dari nol besar hingga sekarang, semua itu berkat Goro. Pertemuan mereka yang dihiasi oleh perkelahian dan darah segar pun menjadi kenangan tak terlupakan. Bahkan julukan Stronger didapatnya karena kekuatan kombinasi kecepatan kaki dirinya dengan permainan kontrol bola pemuda yang sudah dua tahun akrab dengannya itu. Tapi sekarang…? Hanya untuk mendengar kata 'pindah' dari jauh-jauh hari saja tidak bisa dia dapat. Apa Goro benar-benar menganggapnya teman?

Air mata Shigeru hanya bisa jatuh.

"Sorry nggak ngasih tau lebih awal. Lagian aku cuma pindah sebentar, soalnya harus kerja praktek di Shizuoka. Emang sih agak jauh, tapi sebulan sekali kan aku bisa menjengukmu dan anggota tim." Ujar Goro pelan sambil melihat langit malam yang indah melalui jendela kamar, walau tangannya masih tetap mengunci kepala Shigeru dengan bantal.

"Yang penting tim kita masih punya kamu! Aku nggak berniat ngasih jabatan kapten ke orang ceroboh sih, tapi apa boleh buat…hahaha!" Kata Goro lagi sambil tertawa ringan. Pemilik nomor punggung 8 itu terdiam beberapa saat dan mengamati keadaan Shigeru yang dari tadi tidak mencoba melawan.

Goro tersenyum. Dia tahu pemain kesayangannya yang diberi julukan Stronger itu sedang menumpahkan air mata kekesalannya. Sama seperti ketika kalah dalam pertandingan American Football pertama mereka. Masih jelas di kepala pemuda berbadan besar itu sosok Shigeru yang terbaring di tengah lapangan rumput dan menangis tanpa suara. Kebiasaan yang membuat Goro selalu siap untuk menjaga serta menghibur partnernya yang berharga itu kapanpun dan dimanapun. Walau kadang dia menginginkan posisi yang lebih dari sekedar 'partner'.

"Shige…udah dong! Aku kan udah minta maaf…" Pinta Goro memelas. Dia menyingkirkan bantal dari kepala Shigeru dan mengusap rambut panjangnya yang halus namun pemuda itu tetap tidak mau bergerak.

"Pergi…" Perintah Shigeru lirih.

"Shige…?"

"Pergi deh…Hari ini aku mau sendirian…" Shigeru menyingkirkan tangan Goro dari kepalanya dengan kasar. Goro sedikit terkejut dengan penolakan Shigeru dan mulai mendesah panjang.

"Nanti kutelpon, ya." Goro mengelus kepala Shigeru sekali lagi kemudian mengambil tas besarnya yang tergeletak di atas karpet. Dia hanya menatap tubuh Shigeru yang masih tergeletak tak bergerak di atas tempat tidur. Ingin rasanya dia tetap tinggal untuk menghibur atau paling tidak menjelaskan. Tapi dia tahu Shigeru yang sedang kumat seperti itu tidak akan mau diajak bicara dulu untuk beberapa saat.

"Aku pulang dulu…"

"Kapan?" Tanya Shigeru dingin. Goro menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apanya?"

"Kamu berangkat."

"Besok. Jam sebelas malam dari stasiun dekat kampus."

Shigeru hanya mengangguk samar tanda mengerti. Goro mendekati pemuda itu sekali lagi dan berdiri beberapa langkah di sebelah tempat tidur.

"Stronger…"

"Apa! Pulang sana!" Seru Shigeru kesal dan mengibas-ngibaskan tangan kirinya ke arah udara yang kosong. Tangan itu langsung ditangkap dan ditarik perlahan oleh Goro hingga Shigeru kini berlutut di atas tempat tidur.

"Udah, jangan nangis lagi!" Ujar Goro sambil tertawa kecil.

Goro bisa melihat mata Shigeru yang sembab sebelum dia menyembunyikannya diantara poni panjangnya. Wajahnya seperti sudah bisa ditebak. Sangat-kesal-sekali. Namun karena sudah sering menatap wajah jutek Shigeru, Goro sudah terbiasa menanganinya.

"Siapa yang nangis? GR amat! Ini kan gara-gara kamu neken bantalnya kekencengan. Aku jadi susah napas…" Ujar Shigeru pelan sambil sesekali tersengguk. Mendengar kata-kata adik kelasnya, Goro tertawa makin keras.

"Monyong! Pake ketawa, lagi! Nih!" Shigeru mengambil bantal dengan tangannya yang bebas dan menekannya ke muka Goro.

"Adududuuuuh!"

Setelah perang bantal untuk beberapa saat, mereka kembali duduk di karpet dan tertawa bersama. Goro yang pertama menghentikan tawanya, mulai menatap Shigeru yang terduduk di hadapannya dengan serius.

"Shige…Jangan ke toko aneh itu lagi ya…" Kata Goro tiba-tiba tapi masih memasang tampang serius.

"The Claus? Kenapa?"

"Aku tadi siang kan udah bilang. Aku nggak suka sama boss-mu."

"Kenapa? Cemburu ya? Wahahahaha…" Shigeru mulai tertawa lagi. Sebetulnya dia agak kurang nyaman juga, karena jarang-jarang dia dipanggil dengan nama depan oleh Goro. Dia lebih suka dipanggil 'Stronger' karena panggilan itu sangat berarti baginya.

"Iya!" Jawab Goro tanpa ragu.

"Hah…?"

Sebelum Shigeru sempat berkedip, Goro sudah meraih bibir lembutnya.

…

..

.

Esok harinya Shigeru datang ke kampus pagi hari dengan muka sangat berantakan. Dia tidak bisa tidur sampai pagi dan di jalan menuju kampus mukanya terus berkerut. Setelah kejadian tadi malam, tentu saja Goro langsung kabur meninggalkan korbannya sambil tersenyum puas. Tachibana, paman Shigeru, sampai bingung mendengar Shigeru yang teriak-teriak di kamar semalaman.

'Seenaknya saja gorilla itu menciumku, bruengseeeeeeeeek!' umpat Shigeru dalam hati. Dia membanting tasnya ke atas meja, duduk, lalu mengistirahatkan kepala di atas tangannya yang terlipat. Hal yang membuat makin kesal adalah ketika mengingat kalau hari ini dia harus mengikuti seminar terakhir bersama teman-teman satu kelasnya. Rasanya dia ingin menonjok seseorang di kelas.  
(**A/N**: pengalaman author pas kuliah nih, BT banget pas tau besok libur Natal tapi hari sebelumnya masih ada kuliah seminar yang sok-sok penting)

"Shii, lesu amat. Kenapa sih?" Sapa teman sekelasnya yang juga teman satu tim American Football-nya. Shigeru tidak menjawab.

"Belum makan?" Tanyanya lagi dengan cemas. Shigeru tetap diam.

"Kalo gitu kita makan siang bareng aja. Hari ini Goro nggak masuk karena anak-anak tahun ketiga udah libur, jadi percuma nungguin dia."

"JANGAN SEBUT NAMANYA DI DEPANKU!" Bentak Shigeru kasar sambil menggebrak meja. Membuat seisi kelas serempak melihat ke arahnya. Temannya pun tidak kalah kaget sampai menjatuhkan beberapa buku dan kertas di tangannya ke lantai.

"Em…Maaf…" Ujar Shigeru pelan.

"Nggak apa-apa." Kata temannya singkat sambil meraih buku-buku yang berhamburan di lantai. "Kalian bertengkar ya?" Lagi-lagi Shigeru tidak menjawab. Hanya ikut mengambil kertas yang jatuh di dekat kakinya. Sejenak dia membaca kata-kata yang tidak asing dalam kertas itu.

"Apa ini?" Shigeru akhirnya kembali ingat tentang kejadian ajaib yang baru saja dihadapinya. Juga hiasan natal indah berbentuk bintang yang masih dia bawa dalam tas dan belum sempat dikembalikan ke toko. Sebenarnya pemuda manis itu masih ragu untuk kembali ke The Claus, apalagi bertemu Ryo.

"Itu naskah anak-anak teather untuk drama Natal Sekolah besok. Pacarku Miyako bakal main jadi pemeran utama wanita, nonton ya!" Katanya bangga.

"Bukan. Jack Frost! Apa itu Jack Frost!"

"Hah? Kamu Natalan kan? Kok nggak tau sih?" Tanya temannya heran. "Jack Frost? Boneka salju yang hidup sampai malam Natal? Masih nggak tahu?"

Shgeru menggeleng keras. "Bukannya dia hidup sampe hari Natal?"

'Nah, itu tahu!' Batin temannya sewot. Tapi dia tetap meneruskan penjelasannya ketika melihat tampang bengis Shigeru.

"Tiap negara ceritanya beda-beda. Kalau di Naskah ini, jack Frost dibuat oleh seorang anak yang kesepian dari sebuah keluarga kaya. Dia menciptakan banyak keajaiban untuk anak itu. Puncaknya adalah tengah malam Natal. Setelah itu paginya dia mencair dan hilang. Sinopsis di naskah ini gitu sih. Kalo aku sukanya versi filmnya. Itu loh yang dibintangin Michael Keaton*… Yang ceritanya dia jadi salju…"

Shigeru sudah tidak mendengarkan lagi penjelasan panjang lebar teman satu timnya. Otaknya sibuk mengingat kembali semua percakapan yang pernah dilakukannya dengan pemuda misterius bernama Murasame Ryo itu, baik sengaja maupun tidak.

'_Toko ini hanya buka menjelang Natal. Dan akan tutup pada hari Natal. Selalu begitu setiap tahunnya.'_

Kalimat Ryo meluncur kembali ke dalam kepala Shigeru seperti pemutaran film.

_'Maaf, Aku hanya bisa bersama kalian hingga malam Natal nanti. Itulah takdir Jack Frost.'_

"Lho, Shii! Mau kemana?" Temannya hanya bisa heran ketika Shigeru buru-buru meraih tasnya serta menggumam sesuatu soal titip absen. Kemudian sosoknya menghilang sepenuhnya dari kelas.

Dia hanya punya satu tujuan.

The Claus.

**To Be Continued…**

…

* Film Jack Frost ternyata rame! Sedih pisan huaaaaaa~~~~~! (nangis lebay)  
Masa fanficKu harus berakhir gitu? TT_TT

**A/N:** Jadi inget episode dimana Ichimonji ngehias pohon terus ngerayain Natal bareng Taki dan anggota klub TRC. Jadi pengen nonton lagiii…Nigo! Kamu lucuuuuu!

Makasih banyak buat Anonym reviewers. Maaf ga bisa bales, aku aja ga tau kalian siapa XD (Dari kata-katanya aku yakin kalian semua cowo) Tapi makasih support dan hujatannya!

Mpe ketemu di Chappie selanjutnya!


	4. Chappie 4: Another Confession

**A/N :** Maket beres dan sobatku tercinta sudah menjalani sidang selasa kemariiin! Aku sudah bebasss! *guling-guling*  
Ampe nggak kewarnet karena kita beberapa hari main di kampus, Mall, Makan, nonton Stronger ampe tamat, Ngelanjutin Daburu, Nonton Cho Den-O dll. (Lho, kok jadi curhat)  
Besok kita bakal mulai nonton Super-1. Belum pernah bikin fic tentang Oki nih, siapa tahu ada ide…

**Disclaimer : **Kemaren sempet SMS-an ama Muraeda sensei, katanya beliau sepakat sama Ishinomori pro kalau sampai kapanpun karakter Kamen Rider NGGAK BAKAL jadi milik aku. Jahat…T_T

**Warning :** Kehancuran emosi dan marah-marah tingkat akut. Kaya nggak tau aja kalau Shigeru tuh Tsundere mampus. Kok Ryo sama Goro tahan ya? Lo, tunggu! Ini bukan warning. Warningnya? Shounen-ai dikit lah…^^

**Jack Frost**

…

**..**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

…

Setelah 5 menit berdiri di depan pintu masuk The Claus, Jou Shigeru akhirnya memutuskan untuk memasuki toko itu dengan langkah berat. Keadaannya masih tetap sama. Hanya saja barang-barang di dalamnya sudah banyak berkurang. Hampir kosong malah. Mungkin selama dia absen menjaga toko kemarin, banyak pelanggan datang.

"Kamu bolos kuliah?"

Shigeru terhentak, Murasame Ryo kini sudah berada di hadapannya. Memegang nampan biasa yang selalu terisi dengan kue-kue kering yang tampak menggiurkan. Entah kenapa dia merasa rindu sekali pada aroma kue kering yang ada di The Claus.

"Soalnya…"

"Ini. Kamu tidak pernah mau menerima sebelumnya…" Ryo mengambil sebuah kue kering tipis berwarna coklat dan menyodorkannya. Shigeru termenung sebentar. Hingga kemarin, pemuda berkaus merah itu selalu menolak. Shigeru sendiri kurang mengerti alasannya. Hanya karena dia tidak ingin wangi itu hilang atau lenyap. Namun kali ini dia tidak menolak. Diambilnya kue dari tangan Ryo dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya.

Hangat.

Dalam sekejap sepotong kue itu pun habis. Ryo kembali menawarkan potongan kedua, tapi Shigeru dengan sigap menolak.

"Aku ingin bicara." Kata Shigeru pelan. Ryo tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Hari ini tidak usah menjaga. Lihat-lihat saja." Ujar Ryo sambil berjalan mendekati meja kasir. Dia menaruh nampan besarnya di meja. Memasukkan sisa kue ke dalam kotak kaca yang hampir sudah setengahnya berisi pasir. Sementara Shigeru sibuk memperhatikan Ryo kalau-kalau ada keanehan pada diri majikan dadakannya. Tidak ada sama sekali. Dia tidak kelihatan seperti boneka salju yang akan mencair.

"Malam ini kamu mencair?" Tanya Shigeru tegas. Ryo mengerutkan alisnya.

"Kamu tidak pernah basa-basi ya?"

"Aku yakin kemarin kamu tahu kalau aku ngeliat kamu…kamu…" Shigeru memutar bola mata mencari kata-kata yang tepat.

"Seperti ini?" Ryo menjulurkan telapak tangannya. Sebuah sinar putih terkumpul membentuk sebongkah salju. Tidak lama, bongkahan itu berubah menjadi mainan kayu kecil berbentuk pohon Natal. Ajaib dan indah sekali. Tanpa sadar Shigeru bertepuk tangan.

"Eh..umm..Ya! Maksudku seperti itu!" Kata Shigeru yang langsung menghentikan tepuk tangannya dan mencoba kembali serius pada pertanyaan.

"Kamu tidak takut?"

"Kalau takut, aku nggak bakal balik kesini." Shigeru mengangkat bahu dan memaksakan senyum. Sejujurnya dia sangat takut. Kalau bukan kerena rasa penasaran yang menghantuinya, dia ingin sekali lari dari toko aneh itu saat ini juga. Sudah terlalu banyak hal yang tidak masuk akal. Dan mungkin saja nyawanya sekarang sedang terancam. Ryo menjulurkan tangannya perlahan, Shigeru bereaksi cepat dengan melangkah mundur.

"Katanya tidak takut?" Kata-kata Ryo membuat langkah Shigeru terhenti. Dia kembali memasang wajah jutek. Ryo yang berhasil menghentikan Shigeru tertawa kecil sambil membelai rambut Shigeru yang cukup panjang dan halus.

"Kenapa kamu tahu namaku?" Tapi Ryo hanya tersenyum sambil tetap membelainya.

"Kenapa kamu tahu semua hobiku, alamatku, kesukaanku, kenapa kamu tahu semuanya?" Tanya Shigeru ngotot. "Woi, jangan menyentuhku seperti itu!" Dia menepis tangan Ryo dengan kasar. Sejenak Ryo menatap telapak tangannya dan kembali memandang pemuda manis di hadapannya.

"Sudah kuduga rambutmu halus dan lembut." Ujarnya.

"Apa?"

"Dulu aku hanya memandangmu dari jauh. Sekarang aku senang kita bisa mengobrol seperti ini." Shigeru semakin takut. Dia ingin kembali melangkah mundur, namun pelariannya mencapai jalan buntu. Lemari etalase hiasan Natal yang cukup besar menghalangi punggungnya.

"Dari…dulu?" Tanya Shigeru bingung.

"Natal tahun lalu kamu mengadakan konsert amal di depan 109 Shibuya kan! Suaramu bagus. Aku juga sempat melihatmu dan teman-temanmu tergelincir karena menginjak bongkahan salju." Shigeru hanya melongo mendengar penjelasan pemilik the Claus yang begitu detail.

"Kok…? Tahu dari mana?"

"Dua tahun yang lalu kamu berjalan bersama teman-teman barumu. Kamu tampak senang sekali karena baru diterima menjadi anggota tim American Football."

"Tunggu! Tunggu! Kamu-tahu-dari-mana?" Shigeru mulai naik pitam. "Kamu stalker ya? Aku akan menuntutmu kalau sampai punya foto macam-macam!" Ancam Shigeru. Kini tangannya sudah mengepal dengan keras. Jika terjadi sesuatu padanya, dia sudah siap untuk melawan.

"Maaf…" Ujar Ryo lirih.

"Aku nggak nyuruh kamu minta maaf! Aku cuma minta kamu jawab!"

"Dari mana?"

"Dari awal! Aku nggak akan pergi sampai kamu jelasin semuanya." Shigeru menyilangkan tangan di depan dada dengan mantap. Menatap tajam pada pemuda tinggi di hadapannya yang masih tampak tenang. Ryo mendesah panjang, namun tidak meninggalkan senyumnya. Membuat wajah Shigeru makin berkerut karena kesal.

"Apa pertanyaannya?"

"Kenapa kamu tahu semuanya?"

"Karena aku tahu"

"Itu bukan jawaban!"

"Kalau aku jawab, kamu bagaimana? Lari?"

"Tergantung…tapi aku udah yakin kalau aku nggak akan lari. Aku percaya sama kamu."

Kali ini Ryo yang terkejut dengan jawaban Shigeru. Dia tidak tahu kalau pemuda pilihannya mempunyai sifat sekeras ini. Shigeru pun tidak kalah heran. Dia tahu makhluk di hadapannya bukan 100% manusia, tapi dia tetap tenang-tenang saja mengobrol seperti tidak ada apa-apa. Ketakutan Shigeru berangsur menghilang. Sekarang dia lebih fokus pada perasaan aneh yang daritadi perlahan menjalar dalam dirinya.

"Aku tidak pernah keluar dari toko ini. Bukan! Tepatnya aku tidak bisa. Lagipula toko ini hanya terlihat oleh orang-orang ketika menjelang Natal. Aku selalu sendirian dan melihat semuanya melalui jendela kaca ini. Sampai kamu datang dua tahun lalu."

"Aku pernah kesini?" Ryo mengangguk.

"Mungkin kamu tidak ingat. Kau dan teman-temanmu datang kemari tapi kamu cuma menunggu di luar. Hanya manusia yang punya harapan Natal akan orang lain yang bisa melihat toko ini, dan saat itu kurasa kamu tidak memilikinya."

Shigeru memiringkan kepalanya. Berpikir. Itukah alasan kenapa tidak banyak orang yang menyadari kehadiran toko ajaib ini? Karena mereka tidak memikirkan Natal untuk orang lain?

"Tapi aku mendengar kau berbicara pada salah satu temanmu ketika kalian akan pulang, bahwa kau senang dengan wangi kue kering yang tercium di sepanjang jalan ini. Aku kaget. Para pelanggan tidak ada yang sadar kalau aku sedang membakar kue, tapi kau sadar. Sejak saat itu aku selalu membakar kue kering yang sama setiap hari. Berharap suatu saat kamu akan datang."

_Pantas aku merasa rindu dengan aroma kue itu _Shigeru melirik kotak kaca di belakang Ryo, tempat dia memasukkan sisa kue kering tersebut. Namun kue-kue itu telah lenyap, berganti dengan pasir didalamnya yang terlihat lebih banyak dari sebelumnya. Ryo kembali merasakan ketekutan Shigeru dan mengikuti arah pandang pemuda manis itu.

"Jangan khawatir, kue itu hanya menjadi pasir. Selama dua tahun ini, aku selalu memasukkan kue itu ke dalam sana kalau kau tidak datang. Aku lega kita sudah bisa bertemu sebelum toples berisi pasir dengan harapan kosong itu penuh. Artinya aku masih punya harapan.

"Harapan?"

"…"

"Kok nggak dilanjutin?"

"Apalagi?" Tanya Ryo tenang.

"Harapan apa?" Ryo kembali memasang aksi diam. Shigeru memutar otak untuk mencari pertanyaan lain agar tidak buang-buang waktu.

"Oke, kita ganti pertanyaannya, kenapa kamu tahu semua tentang aku?" Shigeru mulai tidak sabar. Dia menyipitkan kedua matanya untuk memaksa Ryo kembali bicara.

"Aku sudah bilang, aku selalu melihatmu setiap kali kau melewati toko ini. Aku melihatmu tertawa bersama teman-temanmu, menangis ketika kalah bertanding, marah ketika ada tugas kuliah mendadak, bingung ketika akan menembak wanita yang kau sukai, aku melihat semuanya." Shigeru makin tertegun. Ryo meraih tangan Shigeru dan membimbingnya ke dekat pohon Natal raksasa di tengah ruangan.

"Heh! Apa-apaan nih?" Shigeru kembali melepaskan tangan Ryo kasar. Menyembunyilan mukanya yang terlihat memerah. Perasaan aneh itu mengalir lagi.

"Tidak enak bicara sambil berdiri. Duduk saja dulu, aku akan buat coklat hangat." Ryo membantu Shigeru untuk duduk nyaman di kursi terdekat seraya menuangkan secangkir coklat yang menggiurkan dari teko yang entah datang dari mana. Setelah terisi penuh ke dalam cangkir hijau, coklat itu diserahkan ke tangan Shigeru.

"Kenapa aku?" tanya Shigeru pelan. Dia memutar-mutar gelas hijau yang mengepulkan asap tipis itu di pangkuannya.

"Kamu betul-betul tidak tahu?" Shigeru menggeleng. Ryo mulai ingin menggaruk kepalanya karena bingung. Orang bodoh sekalipun tahu kalau alasan seseorang memperhatikan seseorang yang lain adalah karena dia menyukainya.

"Sudahlah…Sekarang itu sudah tidak penting. aku sudah puas bisa bertemu langsung denganmu."

"Penting! Aku yang jadi korban disini, aku harus tau semuanya!"

"Shige…"

"Kamu betul-betul akan mencair besok?"

"Kata siapa?"

"Jawab aja!" Setelah adu argumen beberapa saat, Ryo mengangguk samar.

"Kamu makhluk halus? Roh? Santa Claus? Ah, tapi perut kamu rata." Alis Shigeru hampir menyatu karena bingung setengah mati. Mendengar pertanyaan polos Shigeru, Ryo tertawa lepas.

"Mungkin seperti itu, Hahaha… Aku tidak ingat… Yang pasti keadaanku dengan wujud seperti ini sudah berlangsung sangat lama."

"Kau tidak ingat masa kecilmu?" Ryo menggeleng.

"Kau tidak punya saudara?" Ryo kembali menggeleng.

"Kau tidak bosaaan? Kenapa tidak coba keluar"

"Ini takdirku. Aku berbeda dengan kalian. Hal itu tidak dapat dipaksa."

"Apa tidak ada jalan keluar?" Shigeru mulai merasa iba. Seiring berbicara dengan pemuda misterius di hadapannya, detak jantungnya berdetak semakin kencang. Ryo perlahan memandang puncak pohon Natal raksasa di hadapan mereka dengan tatapan kosong.

"Tidak ada…"

"BOHONG!" Teriaknya. Shigeru beranjak mendekati Ryo, Kalau jawaban yang didapat tidak memuaskan, Shigeru bersedia menghadiahinya sebuah pukulan yang tidak akan pernah dilupakannya seumur hidup. "Pasti ada suatu cara…kan?"

"Bukannya tidak ada…tapi aku tidak bisa memaksa." Balas Ryo tetap tenang. Shigeru menangguhkan tinjunya. Pemuda berbaju merah itu tidak mengerti kenapa makhluk aneh itu tidak mau ditolong kalau memang ada cara untuk menolongnya?

"Paksa aku!"

"Kenapa kau peduli?"

"Errhhh…"

"Dengar Shigeru. Kita berbeda. Sebaiknya kamu pergi dari sini." Intonasi Ryo menjadi dingin. Tapi hal itu tidak membuat Shigeru gentar. Dia malah berdiri menantang Ryo dan tetap melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Nggak."

"Pergi!"

"Nggak mau!"

Ryo sudah cukup menahan diri dari tadi. Lebih lama bersamanya akan membuat dia semakin gila. Kesal dengan sikap Shigeru, Ryo meraih kerah jaket pemuda di hadapannya dan menempelkan kedua bibir mereka.

"Mhhh!" Shigeru meronta untuk melepaskan diri, tapi cengkeraman Ryo terlalu kuat. Sangat kuat hingga dia merasa tubuhnya bisa hancur kapan saja. Semakin detik berjalan, jantung Shigeru seperti mau meledak. Ryo belum mau melepaskan ciumannya, bahkan ciuman itu terasa makin dalam.

Dalam keadaan panik, Shigeru hanya bisa merogoh tas dengan tangannya yang bebas untuk mencari sesuatu yang bisa dipakai membela diri. Tangannya menyentuh celemek hijau yang kemarin tidak sengaja terbawa pulang ke rumah. Shigeru melempar celemek itu sambil mendorong Ryo menjauh. Membuat Ryo sedikit kehilangan keseimbangan. Shigeru yang sudah bebas segera mengelap bibirnya dengan punggung tangan. Wajahnya memerah entah karena kesal atau malu.

"DASAR BODOOOOOOOOH!"

Tanpa melihat ke belakang lagi, Shigeru berlari keluar the Claus dan menghilang di keramaian 109 Shibuya. Meninggalkan Ryo yang masih mematung memandang sosok korbannya yang kini sudah menjauh. Dan mungkin tidak akan kembali.

"Apa yang tadi kulakukan?" Ryo menyentuh bibir dengan ujung jarinya. Kembali mengingat sensasi bibir Shigeru yang hangat dan lembut. Dia masih tidak percaya dengan perbuatannya. Tapi dia juga tidak menyesal. Hari ini adalah malam Natal. Malam dimana bagi Murasame Ryo, sang Jack Frost, semua hal akan berakhir.

Pemilik The Claus itu mengambil celemek yang tergolek tak berdaya dari lantai dan memandangnya kosong. Air mata mulai jatuh di pipinya. Sebuah fenomena yang tidak pernah dirasakan seumur hidupnya yang selama ini terbilang monoton. Kenapa baru sekarang dia bisa merasakan salah satu perasaan manusia? Kenapa di saat dia tidak bisa merealisasikannya? Perasaan itu sungguh menyakitkan hingga Ryo tidak bisa menghentikan bulir air mata lainnya yang terus mendesak keluar.

"Shigeru…Selamat Tinggal…"

**To Be Continued…**

…

**A/N:** Fuwaaaa….akhirnya bisa keAplod juga. Kemaren-kemaren cuma sibuk OL dari HP, ga sempet ke warnet *tangis bahagia*  
Langsung aja ke Chapter berikutnya karena aku langsung aplod yang ke-5. Yosh!

Mpe ketemu di Chappie selanjutnya!


	5. Chapter 5: Dilemma

**A/N :** Habis jalan-jalan sama The Chariot, The Empress sama Wolveforger. Huweeee…cape… Tapi senang! Saking senang aku jadi pengen ngelanjutin doujin KR yaoiku, fufufufufu…  
2 chapter sekaligus nih! Permintaan maaf karena aku sudah menunggak terlalu lama. Maaf yaaa XDDD

**Disclaimer : **KR emang milik Ishinomori Shoutaro, tapi mereka itu suamikuuu!

**Warning :** Ga adaaaaa! Kenapa sih kalian curigaan aja? XD *dilempar sendal*  
Chapter kali ini isinya cuma dikit kok. Intermezo sebelum babak lain yang memanas. Haduh! Ga kepikiran endingnya! MAMPUSSS!

**Jack Frost**

…

**..**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

…

Sesampai di rumah, Shigeru langsung berlari menuju kamar dan membanting tasnya dengan kasar. Dia mengacak-acak rambutnya dan menariknya frustasi. Kutukan apa yang sedang Tuhan berikan hingga dia sukses dicium dua cowo dalam dua hari?

_Ya Tuhaaaan! Gue masih normalll!_ Shigeru terpaksa memaki-maki dalam hati dalam bahasa super kasar. Andai sekarang ada Goro, dengan senang hati dia memukul sahabatnya itu untuk dijadikan pelampiasan.

_Tunggu! Tidak Goro! Tidak Ryo! Pokoknya tidak dua-duanya!_ Saking stress-nya, Shigeru bahkan tidak sadar kalau dia memanggil Ryo dengan nama depan.

Setelah agak lelah menahan kesal, dia merebahkan diri di tempat tidur. Memeluk bantal lalu beberapa saat kemudian memukul benda empuk itu sekuat tenaga. "Monyong!"

"Siapa yang monyong?"

"Pa…paman Tachibana?" Shigeru kaget melihat pamannya sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya yang terbuka. Perlahan Tachibana memasuki kamar Shigeru lalu duduk di tempat tidur. Shigeru kembali memeluk bantal malang itu dan ikut duduk di sebelah pamannya.

"Kamu ada masalah? Mau cerita?" Shigeru hanya bisa manyun. Tachibana mengacak-acak rambut Shigeru sambil tersenyum gemas.

"Nggak penting…" jawab Shigeru jutek.

"Kalau nggak penting, kamu nggak bakal teriak-teriak tadi malam. Kamu nggak bakal pulang untuk nonjok-nonjok bantal dan kamu juga pasti nggak akan bolos kuliah." Statemen terakhir membuat Shigeru panik. Baiklah dia bisa mengaku salah karena membuat kegaduhan di rumah, tapi akan selalu ada hukuman jika dia membolos.

"Tadi Goro kemari, katanya dia nggak menemukanmu di kampus, jadi dia datang untuk memberitahumu kalau kau ditunggu di stasiun jam 10." Tachibana menyerahkan sebuah robekan kertas kecil berisi tulisan Goro. Shigeru mengambil surat itu dan meremasnya di tangan tanpa membacanya.

"Dia bilang mau pergi jauh sebentar untuk kerja praktek. Kamu udah tahu?"

"Kemarin…"

"Pantesan kamu ngamuk-ngamuk."

"Dia yang salah! Apa susahnya sih bilang jauh-jauh hari? Kalau gini, aku kan jadi bingung."

"Hanya itu masalahnya?" Tachibana mengelus punggung Shigeru untuk membuatnya sedikit lebih tenang. Setelah sekian lama mengurus Shigeru, sikap meledak-ledaknya gampang sekali diatasi. Umpamakan saja seperti anak kecil yang sedang menangis tapi langsung diam ketika diberi permen.

"Nggak juga…"

"Jadi? Apa donk masalahnya? Kalau malu, pake perumpamaan juga boleh deh" Desak Tachibana. Sebetulnya lelaki setengah baya itu tidak ingin ikut campur, tapi dari semua masalah yang pernah dihadapi, kelakuan Shigeru kali ini adalah yang paling aneh.

"Paman…Misalnya…misal aja nih! Ada dua mobil nabrak paman, yang mana yang duluan di kejar?" Tanya Shigeru dengan pemakaian perumpamaan yang cukup ngaco. Tapi dia tidak bisa menemukan contoh soal yang lebih baik.

"Wah? Pertanyaan apa tuh? kamu ditembak dua orang ya?"

JLEBBB!

Shigeru langsung yakin kalau pamannya pasti mantan peramal. Tachibana pun tidak usah menunggu jawaban lagi karena saat itu juga wajah Shigeru sudah sangat merah seperti tomat rebus. Melihat sikap polos keponakannya, Tachibana tertawa keras untuk beberapa saat.

"PAMAAAAN!" Shigeru mencoba menjejalkan bantal di tangannya ke muka pamannya. Tachibana mencoba berkelit sambil tetap tertawa.

"Hahahaha…maaf! Tepat sasaran ya? Hahahaha…terus?"

"Apanya yang terus?"

"Kamu gimana?"

"Apanya yang gimana?"

"Ya pilihanmu yang mana?"

"Hah? Gila aja! Dua-duanya juga ogah! Aku cuma pengen…nanya pendapat paman… Soalnya dua-duanya sangat berarti buat aku. Dan dua-duanya akan pergi jauh. Salah satunya mungkin nggak akan balik."

"Separah itu?"

"Separah itu!" ulang Shigeru tegas.

"Coba istirahat dan berpikir sebentar. Memangnya Goro pergi jam berapa?"

"Jam 11…LHO? KOK TAHU?"

"Aku kan paman kamu. Sejak orang tuamu nggak ada, aku yang mengasuh dan memperhatikanmu dari kecil. Aku tahu semuanya tentangmu walau kau jarang mengeluh dan menceritakan semua masalah." Tachibana kembali mengusap kepala Shigeru.

"Kok paman nggak marah?" tanya Shigeru pelan. Dia memeluk bantal ditangannya lebih erat. Pandangannya tetap dia fokuskan ke lantai.

"Usia kamu masih labil. Masih banyak hal yang kamu ingin cari tahu. Paman nggak akan nyalahin kamu, tapi kamu harus jaga diri."

"Paman…"

"Masih ada waktu lebih dari 5 jam untuk berpikir sampai tidur. Paman tinggal dulu ya, kalau sudah mau jam 10 paman bangunin. Oh iya, lain kali jangan bolos lagi atau kamu harus bersihin rumah selama sebulan penuh!" Tachibana berdiri dan keluar dari kamar. Meninggalkan Shigeru yang masih duduk di tempat tidur sambil memandang surat pemberian Goro yang kini sudah kusut oleh cengekeraman tangan kanannya.

TIK…TIK…TIK…

Satu jam..

Dua jam..

Tanpa disadari, lima jam telah berlalu. Dia bahkan sudah menerima ketukan pintu dari tachibana yang memperingatkannya untuk bersiap-siap menuju stasiun. Tapi Shigeru hanya bisa terus menatap langit kamarnya dengan pandangan kosong. Dia terlalu sibuk berpikir hingga tidak bisa rileks untuk beristirahat barang sebentar.

Stasiun tempat Goro pergi dan The Claus memiliki jarak yang cukup jauh. Bisa memakan waktu 45 menit jika ditempuh dengan kereta bawah tanah. Shigeru kembali mencoba menutup mata dan berpikir. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah sebelas lebih, yang mana yang harus dia pilih?

Apa mengantar kepergian Goro? Ataukah menuju The Claus dan bertemu Ryo untuk terakhir kalinya? Jawaban apa yang harus diberikan Shigeru pada mereka berdua? Atau lebih baik dia sama sekali tidak memilih?

Shigeru terduduk seketika dan memandang langit malam melalui jendela kamarnya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan…?"

**To Be Continued…**

…

**A/N:** Tengkyu ya buat yang udah pada review. Sampe sekarang aku masih shock, ternyata banyak juga cowo yang baca fanfik2 aku. Maaf ya! Aku benar-benar mengahancurkan image tokoh idola kalian (dan aku makin bangga, HAHAHAHAHA)

Mpe ketemu di Chappie selanjutnya! Mudah-mudahan aku bisa ngasih Shigeru pilihan yang terbaik!


	6. Chapter 6: Hard Decision

**A/N :** Wuih! Ga kerasa besok udah Rabu lagi. Aku bakal pergi ke Jakarta buat bayar utang ke Kinokuniya dan ketemu beberapa anak MP.  
Huwaaaa…kalo kata statemen salah satu iklan pembersih muka sih "Aduuuh…Nggak siap buat besok!" Aku kan pemalu…huhuhuhu *puwih!*

**Disclaimer : ***Teriak pake toa* LOVE IS WAAAAAAAAAAR! Suatu saat aku akan merebut para Kamen Rider dari tangan ishinomori pro dan kudeta di Kodansha untuk mengambil alih pekerjaan Muraeda-sensei! Jadi aku bisa ngasih BANYAK bumbu yaoi di KR spirits! *diinjek orang-orang satu studio Kodansha sampe rata dengan tanah*

**Warning :** Aaaaah! Apa sih pake warning-warning segala? Udah! Baca aja gih!  
Selamat menikmati!

**Jack Frost**

…

**..**

**.**

**Chapter 6**

…

"Kupikir kamu nggak bakal datang" Kata Goro sambil tersenyum khawatir.

"Mananya yang stasiun dekat kampus? Sialan…" Seru Shigeru bersungut-sungut. Memasukkan kedua tangannya yang memerah karena udara malam di stasiun yang cukup dingin ke dalam mantelnya yang besar.

"Sorry! sorry! Soalnya aku ada urusan dulu dengan anak cabang tempat kerja praktekku di daerah Ginza, jadi terpaksa pake stasiun dari Itchoume ini." Pemuda berbadan besar itu tertawa lebar. Mengeluarkan asap putih dari nafasnya yang berat. Penanda bahwa malam itu benar-benar malam yang dingin. Shigeru hanya menerawang melihat kaptennya sambil tersenyum simpul.

Hening.

Mereka berdua hanya bertatapan dalam jarak yang cukup jauh. 5 langkah untuk lebih tepatnya. Stasiun yang malam itu sangat ramai tampak terasa hampa bagi mereka berdua. Setelah kejadian di kamar Shigeru, baru kali ini mereka berkomunikasi lagi. Keduanya tampak berhati-hati untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Kenapa memilih kemari? Bukannya kamu sempat bilang kalau di malam Natal, apapun yang terjadi harus pergi ke tempat…dia?" Goro kini mengalihkan perhatiannya pada lantai. Walau kecewa, harus diakui kalau kedatangan Shigeru berhasil membuatnya lebih bersemangat.

Shigeru mengikuti arah pandang Goro. Nafasnya masih memburu. Sesekali terlihat hembusan putih dari nafasnya. Dia tadi harus terburu-buru untuk datang kemari apalagi setelah menempuh jarak yang cukup jauh.

"Kamu temanku…seseorang yang sangat berarti…" Goro mendelik pada Shigeru. Sahabatnya itu sungguh keterlaluan. Sudah jelas dia ditolak mentah-mentah tapi kedatangan pemuda itu di saat terakhir berhasil membuahkan harapan kecil. Sekarang harapan itu harus kembali musnah secepat buih sabun.

"Semua stasiun pusat di Tokyo hari ini padat banget. Kalau nggak berangkat sekarang aku ragu kamu bisa ketemu dia sebelum jam 12 malam." Kata Goro sambil kembali memasang senyum. Jam stasiun hampir menunjukkan pukul 11. Baru kali ini Goro berharap terjadi kecelakaan atau kegiatan terorisme di stasiun tempatnya berdiri, hingga dia punya alasan untuk tidak pergi dari tempat itu. Juga untuk mencegah Shigeru pergi dari hadapannya. Goro meletakan tasnya yang besar di lantai lalu melangkah mendekat pada Shigeru yang sekarang memandangnya dengan bingung.

"Kamu pengen ketemu dia kan?"

Shigeru menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya yang masih berada dalam saku jaket sekuat tenaga. Tentu saja dia ingin pergi ke tempat Ryo. Masih banyak pertanyaan yang ingin dia ajukan. Masih banyak kue kering buatan Ryo yang ingin dia cicipi. Meski begitu Goro adalah sahabat sejatinya. Ketika dia senang, marah, dan sedih, Goro selalu di sampingnya. Sungguh tidak adil kalau Shigeru sempat berpikir untuk meninggalkan seorang sahabat hanya karena perasaan pribadi. Tapi hati kecilnya kini juga menjerit.

Darah yang keluar dari bibir Shigeru menjawab pertanyaan Goro.

"Stronger!" Goro mengeluarkan sapu tangan putih dari saku celananya dan menyapu darah segar di bibir Shigeru. Senyum Goro semakin tipis setipis harapannya. Walau jarak mereka hanya dibatasi langkah, tapi adik kelasnya itu terasa jauh seakan ada jurang tak berdasar yang menghalangi. Khayalan Goro hilang dalam sekejap saat pengeras suara di stasiun mengumumkan kedatangan kereta.

"katanya hari ini dia bakal hilang. Aku takut pergi kesana tapi nggak dapat berbuat apa-apa."

"Memang nggak bisa tanya nomor teleponnya?"

Shigeru menggeleng pelan. Tentu saja bukan menghilang dalam konteks se-denotatif itu. Tapi Shigeru sudah tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan. Dia merasakan Goro mempersempit jarak, meraih bahunya dan mendekatkan wajah mereka. _Tunggu! Gorilla bodoh ini mau apa? Ini kan tempat umum?_

"Maaf aku nggak bisa ngasih apa-apa untuk Natal kali ini. Sibuk sih. Tapi setelah sampai di Shizuoka, aku bakal kirim sesuatu buat kamu."

"Nggak usah repot-repot. Aku juga nggak ngasih apa-apa.'

"Nggak pa-pa kali. Kalau buat kamu, bintang sekalipun juga bakal aku kasih." Gombal Goro sambil menunjukkan deretan giginya yang rapih. Shigeru berusaha menahan tawa mendengar kata-kata Goro yang terdengar seperti cowo SMA kasmaran.

Bintang?

Ketika kata itu melintas di kepalanya, secepat itu juga Shigeru langsung merogoh semua kantung yang ada pada tas yang dibawanya. Jari panjangnya menyentuh sesuatu yang cukup besar dan keras. Sebuah bintang. Hiasan Natal yang belum sempat dikembalikan pada Ryo. Mungkin juga benda keemasan itu adalah sebuah cara terakhir untuk menyelamatkan Ryo!

"Goro! Aku…akan ke tempat Murasame!" Ujar Shigeru setengah berteriak. Shigeru kini sudah memasang kuda-kuda untuk lari. Goro mengangguk. Mendekatkan wajah mereka sekali lagi.

"Boleh aku minta hadiah Natal untuk terakhir kalinya?" Shigeru kembali memasang wajah juteknya yang biasa, namun senyum manisnya belum hilang sepenuhnya. Dia spontan menghantamkan dahinya pada dahi Goro dengan keras. Sebelum akhirnya memeluk Goro sekuat tenaga.

"Aduh! Sadis!" Goro mengelus dahinya yang kini mungkin berwarna kemerahan. Tapi setelah itu dia membalas pelukan Shigeru dengan erat. Tidak memperdulikan pandangan orang-orang sekitar yang mungkin memandang mereka dengan aneh.

"Goro, thank's! Hati-hati di jalan!"

"Aku…juga minta maaf soal...yah...ciuman waktu itu." Shigeru mengangguk dalam. Goro perlahan merenggangkan pelukannya. Memberi sedikit ruang untuk mereka bernafas. Hingga akhirnya mereka benar-benar terbebas dari kontak fisik. "Gudlak, Stronger!"

Pengumuman terakhir dari pengeras suara di stasiun Ginza berhasil memisahkan mereka kali ini. Sang kapten terus melambaikan tangan pada sosok Shigeru yang berlari menjauhinya sampai punggung pujaannya tidak terlihat lagi.

Sambil terus berlari, Shigeru mengambil jalan pintas dari Stasiun Ginza Itchoume ke arah Marunouchi line. Jika dia mengambil rute pendek di Yurakucho line, maka dia harus memakai jalan memutar sedangkan waktu akan semakin sedikit. Saat ini Shigeru hanya punya waktu kurang dari satu jam. Shigeru sudah tidak perduli. Angin dingin dan lebatnya Salju yang menyentuh kulitnya.

Sesampainya di Stasiun Ginza, pemuda manis itu segera membeli tiket dan memasuki stasiun menuju Shinjuku. Menghadapi hari besar besok, Stasiun makin dipadati oleh orang-orang yang hendak berdoa di Gereja atau hanya berjalan-jalan menghabiskan malam Natal dengan keluarga maupun kekasih tercinta.

Shigeru mulai sedikit tidak sabar, karena dia harus tertinggal dua kali kereta karena derasnya lautan manusia yang mambanjiri Stasiun. Dia mulai menyesal akan pilihan rutenya. Walau Shinjuku line dari Yurakucho sedikit memutar, setidaknya kereta itu langsung menuju Shibuya. Memang benar kata orang, jika dalam keadaan panik maka otak akan lebih susah berpikir logis.

"Tidak ada waktu menyesal, sekarang aku harus sampai secepatnya!"

Di dalam kereta bawah tanah yang cukup penuh, Shigeru hanya bisa merapal doa dalam hati sambil memeluk tasnya yang berisi bintang harapan itu lebih erat. Berdoa agar dia bisa tiba di The Claus tepat waktu dan bisa memberikan kata-kata terakhir yang sangat berharga untuk Murasame Ryo!

**To Be Continued…**

…

**A/N:** Menghapal rute kereta di jepang memang menyebalkan. Di hari terakhir taun lalu pernah harus ke bandara Narita untuk pulang, tapi sampai kurang dari sejam keberangkatan aku SALAH KERETA! Rasanya waktu itu udah pengen nangis, tapi emang kayaknya udah takdirnya balik ke Indonesia deh. LOL.

Btw, Akhirnya sampe juga ke adegan klimaks fic ini. Bagian terakhir bakal kusubmit malam Natal ato hari Natal deh. Biar keadaannya pas sama ceritanya. Kan biar lebih romantis, Wakakakakakaka XD Tapi aku ga jamin ngasih akhir yang Hepi End ya…kalian banyak2 doa aja!

Mpe ketemu di Chappie terakhir!


	7. Chapter 7: Never End

**A/N :** Merry Christmas bagi semua yang ngerayaiiiiiiin! Ahhh..sayang di Indonesia ga turun salju, kalo gak suasananya pasti pas banget TT/w/TT

**Disclaimer : **Coba tebak! Shoutaro Ishinomori, Ishiminuman ato Ishilahkan masuk?

**Warning :** Warning! Warning! Warning! *suara mesin pengendali bom atom yang overhit*

**Jack Frost**

…

**..**

**.**

**Last Chapter**

…

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! _Shigeru merutuk kesal sepanjang perjalanan. Sempat-sempatnya ada orang bego yang bunuh diri menabrakkan dirinya ke kereta di malam Natal. Membuat perjalanan Shigeru harus tertunda selama sepuluh menit karena tidak bisa turun di stasiun Akasaka yang justru paling dekat dengan Shibuya. Padahal dengan susah payah dia berhasil memasuki stasiun Shinjuku Itchoume, tapi tinggal beberapa menit perjalanan lagi, dia masih harus mendapat cobaan.

Shigeru melirik pada jam tangan salah satu penumpang di sebelahnya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.42. Dia ragu bisa sampai tepat waktu. Detik demi detik waktu di malam itu bergulir sangat cepat. Bahkan walau udara terasa sangat dingin, bulir keringat akhirnya jatuh perlahan membasahi kulitnya.

_Mamonaku…Shinjuku…Shinjuku…_

Dengan Sigap, Shigeru menuju tempat karcis otomatis untuk membeli tiket menuju Shibuya. Tanpa peduli pada makian orang yang dia terobos, akhirnya Shigeru berhasil masuk pada kloter pertama keberangkatan Tokyo subway.

"Cape…banget…" keluh Shigeru. Karena tidak dapat tempat duduk, dia menyandarkan diri pada salah satu tiang penyangga dan beristirahat sejenak. Dia menyesal tidak menuruti perintah pamannya untuk beristirahat tadi sore karena badannya sekarang sudah mulai terasa lelah.

Tidak boleh!

Shigeru menampar kedua pipinya dengan keras. Sudah sampai sejauh ini, masa di mau menyerah begitu saja? Itu bukanlah sifat seorang Jou Shigeru. _Aku akan berusaha sampai akhir!_

Dia antara suasana ramai Natal yang ceria dan elegan, sosok Shigeru sangat menarik perhatian. Dia terus berlari dari stasiun menuju 109 Shibuya yang padat. Jalan itu terasa panjang sekali. Padahal kalau dijalani dengan santai, seluruh Shibuya dapat ditempuh dalam waktu singkat.

Shigeru sudah tidak sempat lagi melihat jam. Selama Belum terdengar bunyi bel atau kembang api sebagai ritual tiap tahun untuk menyambut Natal, dia berusaha berpikiran positif.

"Hosh….hosh…" Udara dingin membuat keringat Shigeru lebih cepat kering daripada biasanya. Namun rasa lelah itu kembali mengalir ketika dia mendadak menghentikan larinya. Menatap bangunan kecil cantik yang kental dengan nuansa Natal. Dia sudah sampai di depan the Claus.

"MURASAMEEEE!" Shigeru mendobrak pintu toko dengan kasar. Betapa kaget ketika dia melihat ruangan itu penuh dengan salju. Semua lemari etalase sudah kosong. Hanya terlihat beberapa hiasan yang memang dipakai sebagai penghias toko dan pohon Natal raksasa di tengah ruangan.

"Shigeru?" Murasame yang berdiri jauh dari pintu tempat Shigeru, berdiri menatap Pemuda berjaket tebal itu dengan tidak percaya.

"Murasame! Sukurlah…!" Rasa bahagia Shigeru tidak bisa dibendung. Walau dia sudah lelah, tapi kalau untuk mendekat ke arah Ryo dia masih sanggup berlari sekali lagi.

"BERHENTIII!"

"Apa?" Shigeru menghentikan langkahnya dengan heran.

"Aku bilang berhenti. Cukup sampai disitu!" Kata Ryo sambil tersenyum memandang Shigeru. Mata Shigeru melebar melihat sosok Ryo perlahan tapi pasti seperti menyatu dengan salju yang turun dalam ruangan toko. Fisik Ryo mulai semakin tidak solid.

"Kenapa? Kenapa? Aku cuma ingin bertemu kamu lagi! Menolongmu! Dengar aku ada cara…"

"Cukup, Shigeru!"

"Nggak! Walau kamu menghilang tahun ini, aku bakal selalu datang setiap tahun hanya untuk bertemu kamu! AKU AKAN TERUS DISINI MENUNGGU KAMU!" Jerit Shigeru. Dia masih belum bisa melangkah hingga Ryo mengijinkan. Ryo menggeleng lemah.

"Kita tidak akan bertemu lagi…" Shigeru sudah tidak tahan. Dari keadaan Ryo, dia tahu kalau waktu sudah semakin sempit. Tapi apa maksudnya dengan mereka tidak akan bertemu lagi?

"Aku melanggar peraturan penting. Aku sudah memakai semua kekuatanku untuk bisa membuatmu melihat The Claus. Sebagai hukuman, aku tidak akan pernah lahir kembali. Baik sebagai Jack Frost apalagi sebagai Manusia…" Tambah Ryo dengan suara yang makin menipis. Shigeru menekan giginya sekuat tenaga mendengar penjelasan Ryo.

"Kamu…cuma demi aku sampai sejauh itu…?" Suara Shigeru seperti tertahan di tenggorokan. Rasanya dia ingin sekali berteriak untuk mengutuk siapapun yang menggariskan takdir kejam untuk Ryo walau Tuhan sekalipun.

"Aku mencintaimu Shigeru! Dua tahun lalu, sekarang, selamanya. Bahkan walau jiwaku nanti tidak memiliki fisik seperti sekarang." Ryo menutup matanya dan membiarkan salju-salju yang turun menghancurkan keberadaannya. Tanpa basa-basi Shigeru melepas jaket tebalnya dan langsung memanjat pohon Natal raksasa megah yang masih berdiri kokoh di tengah ruangan.

"Shigeru! Apa-apaan kamu! Sebentar lagi the Claus dan pohon itu juga musnah! Cepat pergi!"

"Diam, brengsek! Kamu nyuruh aku menyerah, duduk tenang melihat kamu pergi dan harus menanggung perasaan yang kamu kasih seumur hidup? Memangnya aku bisa?" Walau sambil memaki, Shigeru tetap memanjat pohon itu dengan kecepatan luar biasa. Berkali-kali dia merasakan perih karena duri dari pohon cemara yang dipanjatnya seperti merobek kulitnya tanpa ampun. Untunglah dia sudah terlatih sebagai salah satu atlet American Football, sehingga kekuatan tangannya sudah tidak diragukan lagi.

"Dengar…setelah malam ini, kamu juga akan melupakanku…" Hati Ryo sakit saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhir. Tidak ada hal yang lebih menyakitkan daripada dilupakan. Tapi ini adalah keputusan yang terbaik bagi mereka berdua. Shigeru hanya manusia biasa. Dia harus lebih bahagia daripada sebuah jiwa tak berarti seperti dirinya. Ryo hanya bisa menatap kosong dan melihat Shigeru yang sudah berada di puncak pohon.

_Waktuku sudah habis…_

Ryo melihat kini garis tubuhnya sudah terlalu samar.

"JANGAN BERCANDA! AKU NGGAK MAU LUPA TENTANG KAMU! SELAMANYA!" Shigeru berteriak seraya memasang bintang besar keemasan pada puncak pohon tersebut. Sebuah pertaruhan terakhir dari mitos yang selama ini selalu dia tertawakan untuk membuat Ryo tetap disisinya.

PYAAAAAR!

Pohon raksasa itu menghilang dalam sekejap. Membuat Shigeru terjun bebas dari ketinggian lebih dari dua kaki. Namun dia tidak jatuh membentur lantai Kayu yang selama ini menjadi pijakan lantai The Claus. Dia terjatuh di antar tumpukan salju tebal yang dingin. Perlahan Shigeru dapat melihat keramaian orang-orang yang lalu lalang di sekitar 109 Shibuya. Dentang lonceng pun mulai terdengar bergema diseluruh penjuru kota. Disusul dengan ledakan kembang api yang membuat setiap orang yang berada disana terpukau dibuatnya.

Tidak ada pohon Natal raksasa yang baru saja dipanjatnya, tidak ada lemari etalase biasa yang selalu penuh dengan mainan Natal, tidak ada wangi kue kering yang menemaninya selama sebulan ini. Yang paling parah, tidak ada Ryo. Semua terganti dengan lapangan kosong bersalju yang mulai dilewati para pemakai jalan. Anehnya, walau Shigeru harus jatuh dari ketinggian lumayan dan langsung membentur tumpukan salju, dia sama sekali tidak merasakan sakit. Dia memegang dadanya tempat dimana semua sakit kini terasa. Hatinya. Air mata mulai mengalir di kedua pinggir mata Shigeru.

The Claus telah lenyap.

Shigeru masih di posisi terlentang memandang langit malam yang kini sudah dipenuhi letusan kembang api mewah. Langit yang sebelumnya adalah sebuah atap dari toko kecil yang sangat Indah. Suara tepuk tangan dan teriakan para penonton yang begitu keras hanya sayup sayup terdengar olehnya.

"Murasame…" serunya lirih. Dia tersengguk semakin kencang dan air matanya makin deras mengalir.

"Shigeru…"

Shigeru bangun dalam hitungan detik untuk mencari sumber suara. Dia tidak mungkin salah mengenali suara berat itu. Tidak jauh dari tempat dia terduduk, Shigeru melihat sosok Murasame Ryo yang utuh. Lengkap tanpa kurang satu apapun. Dia memakai kemeja putih seperti seperti pakaian terakhir yang dipakainya saat menghilang. 'Sosok Ryo' itu mengamati seluruh tubuhnya, dia melihat dirinya seakan ada sesuatu dari dirinya yang salah.

"Kenapa bisa…?" Ujar sosok itu sambil terus memperhatikan kedua telapak tangannya.

_Walau cuma mimpi jangan bangunkan aku,Tuhan!_

Tanpa pikir panjang, Shigeru langsung berlari menerobos kerumunan orang banyak menuju sosok ryo yang masih berada di hadapannya. Shigeru sampai takut berkedip seakan sosok itu akan langsung menghilang jika dia melakukannya. Shigeru mendapatkan sosok itu dan memeluknya sekuat tenaga. Menyentuhnya. Merasakan hangat tubuhnya. Air mata kembali meleleh di pipi Shigeru. Begitu pula dengan Ryo. Mereka berdua tidak berkata apa-apa dan tetap berpelukan. Untuk pertama kalinya Shigeru tidak menahan air matanya dan menangis sekuat tenaga.

"Murasame…Ryo…" Ucap Shigeru terbata-bata. Hingga sekarang dia masih tidak percaya pada kenyataan yang dihadapannya. Shigeru merasa Ryo mulai mencari ruang untuk bergerak, tapi Shigeru tidak mau mengendurkan pelukannya sedikit pun.

"Jou Shigeru…"

Ryo mencoba melepaskan tangan Shigeru yang melingkar di lehernya, namun Shigeru menggeleng kencang sambil tetap menangis. Dengan susah payah Ryo berhasil meraih kedua pipi Shigeru. Ryo tersenyum memandang wajah Shigeru yang sekarang dipenuhi air mata.

"Terima kasih…"

Seiring dengan meledaknya kembang api pada malam itu, kedua bibir mereka kembali bersentuhan. Baik Shigeru maupun Ryo tidak perduli dengan ribuan orang yang mungkin sibuk memandang maupun memotret mereka sambil berbisik-bisik. Ryo menjilat bibir Shigeru dan memaksakan lidahnya untuk masuk. Shigeru yang mengerti akhirnya membuka mulutnya tanpa perlawanan dan menautkan lidah mereka. Ciuman yang dalam itu berlangsung beberapa menit hingga keduanya harus melepaskan bibir mereka demi menghirup sedikit oksigen.

"Kau tidak takut? Tidak malu?" Desah ryo pelan sambil menghirup udara malam yang dingin.

"Aku lebih takut kalau kamu benar-benar hilang." Jawab Shigeru terengah-engah. Dia bersusah payah menghapus air matanya yang terus jatuh. Ryo tersenyum dan membantu menghapus bulir indah itu dengan jemarinya yang panjang.

"Boleh aku menciummu lagi?" tanya Ryo dengan muka yang mulai memerah.

Kali ini Shigeru yang lebih dulu mencium Ryo dengan bersemangat. Natal kali ini benar-benar Natal paling berkesan seumur hidupnya. Hingga bunyi lonceng terakhir berdentang, mereka masih terus berciuman dan menikmati kebahagiaan di tengah-tengah 109 Shibuya.

…

..

.

**Epilog**

…

"Dengar, aku nggak akan nyerahin Stronger buat kamu!"

"Terlambat. Shigeru udah jadi punya aku. Kenapa kamu masih ngotot sih?"

"Woiiii! Ribut banget! Coba nyapu dan bersihin tokonya dengan tenang!" Shigeru melempar majalah yang ada di dekatnya tepat ke arah dua pemuda yang berhasil membuat gendang telinganya hampir pecah.

"Stronger! Apa maksudnya kamu udah jadi milik dia? Jangan-jangan kalian udah ngelakuin 'itu'?" Kali ini majalah yang lebih tebal mendarat telak di muka pemuda berbadan besar yang sedang memegang sapu.

"BERISIK GOROOO! Aku bilang, bersihin tokonya yang tenaaang!" Wajah Shigeru menjadi kemerahan mendengar pertanyaan sahabatnya. Melihat itu Goro memandang ganas ke arah Murasame dan menjulurkan sapunya.

Sudah setengah tahun sejak kejadian ajaib itu. Shigeru dan Ryo membuat kembali The Claus dengan bantuan paman Tachibana. Walau tidak bisa mendapatkan tempat yang persis di 109 Shibuya, tapi mereka sangat senang karena bisa membangun kembali toko bertema Natal itu dengan sukses. Ryo menjadi pemiliknya dan Shigeru membantunya sehabis pulang kuliah. Goro pun sudah kembali dari kerja prakteknya di Shizuoka. Dia rajin mengunjungi toko itu setiap hari untuk membantu atau lebih tepatnya bertengkar dengan Ryo. Shigeru hanya bisa mendesah panjang melihat kedua teman dekatnya bertengkar di toko setiap hari. Juga sekarang.

"Pokoknya aku nggak bakal nyerahin Stronger. Aku lebih lama kenal dia" Ujung Sapu goro kini hampir menyentuh hidung Ryo. Pemuda bermata tajam di hadapanya juga tidak mau kalah. Dia menepis gagang sapu Goro dengan kemoceng di tangannya.

"Kamu pasti kalah, Gorilla jelek. Lagian kita udah kenal dia sama-sama dua tahun!" Ejek Ryo sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Siapa yang kamu panggil Gorilla, sialan?"

Shigeru sudah malas untuk melerai mereka yang kini mulai bertarung seperti di film-film kung fu. Dia lebih asik fokus pada tumpukan majalah yang harus disusun rapih di dekat meja kasir. Samar-samar tercium wangi kue kering. Shigeru bergegas menuju dapur dan mengeluarkan loyang berisi kue kering yang sudah matang.

"Berantemnya udahan yuk. Mau kue kering?" Tanya Shigeru dengan memasang senyumnya yang paling manis.

"MAUUUU!" Seru Goro dan Ryo bersamaan. Pemuda paling kecil itu kembali mendesah panjang karena lagi-lagi keduanya bertengkar seperti anak kecil hanya untuk mengambil kue itu duluan. Sambil menikmati kue kering yang hagat Shigeru memandang pohon Natal besar yang berada di tengah ruangan. Pohon Natal tanpa bintang yang dibuat mereka bertiga dengan susah payah supaya. bBanyak sekali hal yang masih menjadi misteri bagi Shigeru. Tentang Jack Frost, tentang The Claus, dan semua misteri masa lalu Ryo. Tapi dia tidak memaksakan Ryo untuk bercerita tentang pengalamannya karena hanya akan mengungkap kenangan sedih.

"Tahun ini, kita bertiga sama-sama memasang bintangnya ya…" Kata Shigeru tanpa melepasakan pandangannya pada ujung pohon itu. Ryo dan Goro ikut memandang pohon itu sambil tersenyum.

"Oh, ya ntar malem aku main kerumahmu ya!" Kata Goro sambil merangkul Shigeru yang mengunyah kuenya dengan tampang datar.

"Ngapain?" Tanya Ryo sengit. Dia menarik tangan Goro dari bahu Shigeru kasar dan menatapnya tajam.

"Suka-suka aku donk! Biasanya juga nggak ada yang protes!"

"Tidak boleh." Kata Ryo menantang dan membalas tatapan Goro dingin.

"Kamu beraniii?" Goro kembali mengayunkan sapunya pada Ryo. Ryo kembali memasang kuda-kuda dengan kemocengnya.

"Haduuuh! Udah doooonk!"

Shigeru menjatuhkan diri di kursi sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya kesal. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian dia akhirnya tertawa melihat adegan perang kocak di depan matanya. Mungkin dia memang harus terjebak di antara Ryo dan Goro, diantara mereka berdua, diantara cinta segitiga ini beberapa saat lagi.

**END**

…

**A/N:** JOYEUX NOEL! (once again) Met Natal bagi semua yang merayakan!  
Makasih udah baca Jack Frost sampe tamat. Ini pertama kalinya aku bikin fic panjang kaya gini. Mudah2an suatu saat aku bisa bikin fic yang lebih panjang dan lebih bagus lagi. Mohon dukungan dari kalian semua m(_ _)m  
Special thank's buat para reviewer dan anonym reviewer. baik itu disini, di MP, di DA maupun SMS. I LOVE U AAAALLLLL!

Ending inspired gara2 aku baca salah satu karya Adachi Mitsuru yang judulnya Slow Step sama komik Family Compo-nya Hojo Tsukasa. Menurutku endingnya sangat keren!

Mpe ketemu di Fanfik lainnya, minna!  
Salam, Henshin!


End file.
